Ash on Albatross Island
by AngryMew2
Summary: a not-so-lil fic that took me almost a year to write! i think you'll find it VERY entertainig...just so everyone knows, i am the same person as *~*Misty Silverlight*~*, i just got a new computer and had to get a new account.


Disclaimer-I own all the Mew2's in this story

Disclaimer-I own all the Mew2's in this story.  I don't own Ash & Co. or Mewberries either.

Ash on Albatross Island 

      "Where are we, Ash?" asked Misty Waterflower.

      "I dunno.  Kind of looks like Alcatraz Island."

      "Isn't that like one of the most like advanced prison facilities in the world?" asked Tracey Sketcher, demonstrating some knowledge of something for once [it's a miracle! ^-^ sry Tracey luvers].

      "Why are you talking like my sisters?" asked Misty

      "Like, I dunno."

      "You're scaring me." Said Misty.

      "Don't go there, girlfriend!" replied Tracey, sounding EXTREMELY gay. [I think u can tell I don't like Tracey, Brock rules!]

      "Alright, knock it off. We still have to find out how we got here." Said Ash Ketchum.

      Ash&Co. had been transported to a random island in a random ocean.  The outside of the island looked like the outside of a prison and weapon facility combined.

      "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" came a voice out of nowhere.

      "What the?" yelled Misty.

      A Mewtwo in the traditional sailor scout uniform landed in front of "our heroes".

      "Who, what are you?"

      "I am SailorMew2!  Defender of the planet... what planet DID we come from?" she asked, turning toward the darkness.

      "We came from the planet Phil." Said another voice out of nowhere.

      "Okay.  Thank you.  Defender of the planet Phil.  And in the name of Phil, you're going down!" she struck a battle pose.

      "Alright I'm scared now." Said Ash, confused and scared at the same time.

      "Don't be afraid of her."  Another voice came out of the darkness.  "She just likes to have fun."

      "Girls just want to have fu-un!" A Mewtwo stepped out of the background, microphone in hand. "I am PrimaDonaMew2!  What song do you want me to sing?"

      "How about something by Eminem?" Suggested Tracey.

      "Woah, Tracey, you know who Eminem is?" asked Ash, amazed.

      "No, but I want some M&M's." said Tracey.  In the background, Misty sweatdropped.

      "Ok.  Now can I sing the freaking song?!" asked PrimaDonaMew2, annoyed.

      "Yeah, sure, go right ahead." Said Misty

      "Ok.  Here goes.  I'm Slim Shady; yes I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating, so won't the Real Slim Shady please stand up?  Please stand up."

      "YEEAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  I haven't heard Eminem in so long!" exclaimed Misty. "I miss my CD's."

      "Woah, you like rap, Misty?" said Ash, dumbfounded.

      "Yeah.  I LOVE rap.  Don't you?"

      "Not really.  Too much bad language."

      "Freak."

      "Now are you guys finished arguing?'' A black and purple Mewtwo stepped out of the front door of the island.

      "Who are you?"

      "I'm AngryMew2.  I'm the one writing this fic."

      "Then how can you be here?"

      "A little author magic.  Hey, anyone want M&M's?"

      "I do!  I do!"  Exclaimed Tracey, jumping up and down.

      "Ok.  M&M's come forth!" With those last words, about a million M&M's fell on Tracey, burying him.

      "Ouch.  Errr." Tracey groaned from under the mountain of M&M's.

      "So, you guys wanna meet the rest of our family?" asked SailorMew2.

      "I guess, are they safe?" asked Misty tentatively.  

      "Don't worry, we've all had our shots."

      "Alright.  If you're all healthy."

"There is SickMew2, but he just has a sick mind, don't worry.  Just ignore him."

      "Ok.  Come on Ash, come on Tracey."

      "Hang on.  I'm still trying to get Tracey out of the M&M's." said Ash.

      "Oh here, allow me." Said AngryMew2.  With a wave of her hand [or paw I should say] the M&M's disappeared.

      "And I didn't get to eat any." Whined Tracey.

      "Shut your trap and follow me." Snapped AngryMew2.

     "Where are we going?" asked Tracey who, being buried under M&M's hadn't heard anything.

      "You're gonna meet the rest of the Mew2 family."

      "By the way, where are we AngryMew2?" asked Misty, curious.

      "You're on Albatross Island in the ocean of Claritin."

      "Claritin?" inquired Misty.

      "Almost all the other names were taken.  Plus, when we were trying to name our island and its ocean, AllergyMew2 started begging for Claritin.  We had run out."

      "What about Albatross Island?"

      "Alcatraz was already taken.  Here we are."

      "Wow." The group said in unison.  They were standing inside a large well-lighted dome-topped room.  There were Mew2's everywhere.  One was cooking, one was reading, almost everyone had something to do.  There was one Mew2, however, that wasn't doing anything.  It just looked bored.

      "What's with that Mew2 over there?" asked Ash.

      "Oh, don't worry about him." Said AngryMew2 "That's BoredMew2." 

      "Ohh." Said Ash, still confused.

      "This is RappingMew2." Said AngryMew2.  A Mew2 wearing HUGE baggy jeans, a backwards cap, a big black Flyers T-shirt walked up. [FLYERS RULE!]

      "Yo, wassup AngryMew2?"

       "Nuttin' much RappingMew2.  These kids accidentally got transported to our island."

      "Cool.  Can I rap about them?"

      AngryMew2 turned to Ash&Co. "Do you mind?"

      "Not at all." Said Misty. "What about you guys?" she turned to Ash and Tracey.  They made no objection.

      "You're on."  With that, RappingMew2 took the stage.

      "Yo, wassup, I like your hat, you over there, you're cute and all that.  You look gay so I can only say…"

      "S.P.E.D.  Mental disability."

      "Woah, woah, lay off Cheerin'Mew2." A Mew2 in a short, purple top and a purple mini-skirt with purple pom-poms pouted a little.

      "Oh, fine." She walked away.

      "Hey, AngryMew2!" a Mew2 wearing khakis and a gray Flyers T-shirt ran up.

      "What?" asked AngryMew2, majorly irritated.

      "You still owe me 20 bucks!"

      "From when, praytell?"

      "2 years ago, for your information!"

      "I'm sorry, but I don't have two cents!" yelled AngryMew2, getting a really big head like Misty sometimes did.

      "Yeah, she can't count up that high!" a pinkan-berry-pink Mew said, with an evil glint in her eye.

      "Erg. Angry...Psychic...Blast!" a huge ball of psychic energy hit the Mew and it was hurled into oblivion.

      "Looks like Mewberries is blasting off agaaaaaaain!" yelled Mewberries, very much like Team Rocket.  Right before she disappeared there was a tiny "ping!" and a little star. [I love that lil ping!]  

      "Um, AngryMew2, who was that other Mew2?" asked Misty.

      "GrudgeHoldingMew2, stay clear of him."

      Ash was getting more freaked by the second. "Here," said AngryMew2, "I'll introduce you to FortuneTellerMew2.  If you want, she'll tell your fortune...for a small charge."

      "What's that small charge?" asked Misty.

      "I dunno.  She changes it all the time." Replied AngryMew2. "She asked the last guy for frog spawn."

      Ash felt like he was going to be sick.  

      "Here she is." They stopped in front of a dark blue tent spangled with gold stars.

      "BLAME CANADA!  BLAME CANADA!" a Mew2 wearing a "Blame Canada" t-shirt walked by.

      "CanadianHatingMew2." Explained AngryMew2.

      "Hehehehehehe!  Blame Canada! Woo hoo!" a hyper Mew2 bounced by.

      "ConstantlyHyperMew2." AngryMew2 poked her head in the tent and said, "bong sewer"[Just like Hagrid did in the 4th Harry Potter book, never did get that part...].

      "Enter." Replied a misty voice [The voice sounded just like Harry's Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney a.k.a. The Overgrown Dragonfly in outsized specs!].

      Ash&Co followed AngryMew2 inside.  A Mew2 wearing bangles, a lot of scarves, and rosary beads was sitting on a pouf, gazing into a crystal ball.

      "Sit." She said, motioning to 4 chintz armchairs.  They all sat down and waited. "Now," she continued. "I do not work for free.  Have you armadillo bile?"

      AngryMew2 spoke up. "I'll pay their fee.  I'll be back." She walked off, leaving Ash&Co. alone with [dun, dun, dun] FortuneTellerMew2!

      "Give me a few moments to gaze into the orb's crystal depths and determine your future." She began waving her arms in a very unusual fashion, majorly freaking Ash&Co. out. "I predict...boy in the hat!  You will die a very violent death in the near future!  Redheaded girl!  You will marry the boy in the hat!  Then he will die.  You, in the pink headband!  I see an egg, I see a bazooka...KABOOM!"

      "You sure don't sound like a Fortune Teller." Said Misty.

      "That's because I'm not FortuneTellerMew2!  I'm...[rips off mask] DitzyMew2! Hoo hah!"

      "Where's FortuneTellerMew2?" asked Tracey.

      "She's in the closet.  KidnappingMew2 bound and gagged her and threw her in there.  And GuardianMew2 is making sure she stays there!" Ash&Co. tore from the room, MAJORLY scared.

      "I still want my armadillo bile!" she yelled after them.

      "SCREW YOU!" yelled Tracey.

      "NAUGHTY SPOTTY POTTY MOUTH!!" yelled another Mew2, whacking Tracey with one of those mallets that go "squeak" when you hit people with them.

      "KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled AngryMew2.

      "Squeak" AngryMew2 was hit in the nose by SqueakyMalletMew2's mallet.

      "CAN'T I LEAVE THESE HUMANS ALONE FOR 1 SECOND??"

      "Apparently not." Was the smart aleck reply.  Ash then noticed that she had a bottle of armadillo bile in her hand.

      "SHUT UP!"

      "Make me!" challenged the other Mew2.

      "All right, I will!  Come on, you and me buddy!  Psyfight!"

      In the back ground Mewberries is singing verses of a song to herself. "Getting ready for a psyfight...she is the one AngryMew2..."

      Both Mew2's powered up for BIG psychic attacks.  Suddenly, a Mew2 wearing pilgrim clothes rushed in between them.

      "Me thinks thou shalt not fight."

      "Me thinks you're right, PacifistMew2."  AngryMew2 returned to Ash&Co. 

      "Who was the other Mew2?" asked Tracey.

      "SmartAleckMew2.  Now come on, I'll find someone you'll like.  How about...hmm...I've got it!" she exclaimed.  She took off running.  Ash&Co. ran to catch up.  She stopped in front of a large grass hut.

      "Who lives here?" asked Misty.

      "You'll see."  AngryMew2 opened the door of the hut, walked in, and motioned for Ash&Co. to follow her.  They followed.  Somewhat reluctantly.

      Inside, the hut was littered with bones and bore the strong stench of blood.  Misty felt like puking from the smell and sight of the hut. A Mew2 wearing a grass skirt and no shirt was sitting in the corner.  He looked up.  Instantly, his eyes filled with hunger.

      "Aaah." He said rubbing his hands, "Welcome.  I am HumanEatingMew2 and you are my dinner!" he ran toward Ash&Co., who made for the door.  Once outside, SailorMew2 looked as if she was going to attack them.  Ash, out of fear, hurled [No, Pink Scyther, not puke!  Hurl, when you throw yourself off something!] himself off the island where he was eaten by JawsMew2.  Misty followed suit out of grief.  As she jumped off, she yelled this.

      "I love you Ash!"

      Then, Tracey, [being the idiot that he is], threw HIMself off the island where he was eaten by SharkMew2 [Mewberries, there IS a difference!].  Partially, however, Tracey threw himself off the island because and egg with a bazooka was running toward him [I think we all know who that is! ^_^]

      AngryMew2 ran out, looking stupid. "Well, they confessed, didn't they?"

      She then received a bop on the head from a squeaky pink mallet.

      "Squeak!" chirped Mewberries happily.

      "Shut up, you pink rat!"

      "I'll give you pink rat!" yelled Mewberries. "Egg Illusion!" a very realistic-looking Togepi started running toward AngryMew2.

      "AUGH!  Angry...Psychic...BLAST!"  Both the illusion and Mewberries were hurled, yet again, into oblivion. [Pink Scyther, how many times do I have to tell you?  It means thrown! NOT PUKED! Pink Scyther: But they threw up!

AngryMew2: Erg.  Looks AngryMew2 is blasting off agaaaaaaain!

Pink Scyther: Wait for me!

Mewberries: he, he, he! Works for me!

Everyone: SHUT UP!]

The End 


End file.
